Michelle Bachelet/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Bildunterschrift: Großansicht des Bildes mit der Bildunterschrift: La presidenta de Chile y su homólogo alemán, Horst Köhler, cumplen funciones distintas en sus gobiernos. Joachim Gauck - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La presidenta chilena, Michelle Bachelet, y su homólogo de Alemania, Joachim Gauck, en el Palacio de La Moneda, en Santiago de Chile. REUTERS / Sebastian Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| German Minister of Foreign Affairs Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R) shakes hands with Chilean President Michelle Bachelet in Santiago 02 May 2006. Steinmeier is in Chile in a official visit. Getty Angela Merkel - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Bachelet y Merkel, grandes colegas. Crédito EFE Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Jacques Chirac, ayer junto a Michelle Bachelet. | AP Michelle Bachelet - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolás Sarkozy, recibe a la presidenta chilena, Michelle Bachelet, a su llegada al Palacio del Elíseo. REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer François Hollande - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La reunión bilateral entre la presidenta de Chile, MicheLle Bachelet, y su homólogo de Francia, François Hollande. Foto: EFE Países Bajos * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Chilean President Michelle Bachelet (R) and Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende shake hands after a meeting in Lima on May 17, 2008, in the sidelines of the V Latin American, the Caribbean and European Union Summit. AFP PHOTO / PRESIDENCIA - Alex Ibanez. Getty Mark Rutte - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Bilateral meeting between Michelle BACHELET, President of Chile, and Mark RUTTE, Prime Minister of Netherlands, on the sidelines of the EU-CELAC Summit, on 10 June 2015, in Brussels. Photo: European Union Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Benedicto XVI: "Bachelet es atea y marxista, pero percibí en ella una voluntad ética básica". Crédito AFP Francisco - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Presidenta Bachelet se reúne con el Papa Francisco. Fotos: Gobierno de Chile España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| © Casa de S.M. el Rey. Su Majestad el Rey Don Juan Carlos conversa con la presidenta de la República de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, a la salida de la Casa Rosada tras la ceremonia de traspaso de los atributos de mando. Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires, 10.12.2015 Felipe VI - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Bachelet asume como presidente de Chile. Estados Unidos estará representado por su vicepresidente, Joe Biden, mientras que por España lo hará el príncipe de Asturias, Felipe de Borbón. Crédito: Reuters Felipe González - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La candidata oficialista, acompañada de Felipe González. (Foto: EFE) José María Aznar - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| José María Aznar saludando a la presidenta chilena Michelle Bachelet. El País José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Michelle Bachelet y José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. | Foto: Efe Mariano Rajoy - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Mariano Rajoy (i), recibe hoy en el Palacio de La Moncloa, a la presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, que inició ayer una visita de Estado de dos días a España. EFE Michelle Bachelet - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Michelle Bachelet recibe a Pedro Sánchez en el Palacio de la Moneda. IVAN ALVARADO (REUTERS) Grecia * Ver George Papandreou - Sin imagen.jpg| The President of Chile, Michelle Bachelet (L), shakes hands with the President of Socialist International, Greek George Papandreou, before the opening of the Organization's World Council in Santiago, on November 6th, 2006. Under the theme 'From National to Global Governance: Priorities for a Sustainable Future', Bachelet will open the two-day Council of the worldwide political organization, which will focus on governance, climate change and peace processes. Getty Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Bachelet ofrecerá una cena en honor a Giorgio Napolitano. Presidencia.cl Michelle Bachelet - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Bachelet en su viaje a Roma se reúne también con el presidente italiano, Sergio Mattarella. hispantv.com Michelle Bachelet - Romano Prodi.jpg| La presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, y el primer ministro italiano, Romano Prodi, durante la sesión inaugural de la conferencia italo-americana, ayer en Roma. EFE Matteo Renzi - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La Presidenta Michelle Bachelet junto al primer ministro italiano, Matteo Renzi. Foto: AgenciaUno Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Tarja Halonen.jpg| UN Women Executive Director Michelle Bachelet meets with Tarja Halonen, former President of Finland, during the 67th General Assembly. Photo credit: UN Women/Catianne Tijerina Sauli Niinistö - Sin imagen.jpg| Chilean President Michelle Bachelet (L) visits the parliament in Helsinki with its chairman Sauli Niinisto (4th R) 30 May on the second day of her official visit in Finland. Bachelet also met members of parliament during her visit. Getty Matti Vanhanen - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| HELSINKI.- La Mandataria chilena Michelle Bachelet se reunió hoy con el Primer Ministro Matti Vanhanen para tratar varios aspectos de la relación bilateral en el tercer día de una visita a Finlandia como parte de una gira por Europa. AFP. Emol Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El encuentro privado con la Reina Isabel tuvo lugar en el Castillo de Windsor. AFP Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) meets Chile's President Michelle Bachelet (R) and Foreign Minister Alejandro Foxley for bi-lateral talks at an EU-Latin America summit in Vienna May 12. REUTERS/Heinz-Peter Bader Gordon Brown - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Gordon Brown y Michelle Bachelet, durante el encuentro. | Ap David Cameron - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron greets President Michelle Bachelet of Chile as she arrives for a Bilateral meeting at 10 Downing Street in London, Friday, May 13, 2016. (AP Photo/Kirsty Wigglesworth) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, y el expresidente polaco Lech Walesa. Dpa Andrzej Duda - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Michelle Bachelet y Andrzej Duda conversaron sobre las relaciones económicas entre Polonia y Chile con énfasis en la minería. Foto: Andrzej Hrechorowicz Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev held talks with President of Chile Michelle Bachelet. April 4, 2009 16:00The Kremlin, Moscow. Kremlin Michelle Bachelet - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Michelle Bachelet y Vladimir Putin, este domingo en la cumbre de la APEC en Beijing. EFE Fuentes Categoría:Michelle Bachelet